darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Seda
]] Seda is the creator of the antagonist, the Dark Genie, in Dark Cloud. He was once the prince of a great land, happy but bored, until his father died. Seda became the new king, and on the night of his coronation, a beautiful young woman named Sophia bumped into him, and a great love was born. However, an enemy country declared war on Seda, and he had to devote himself to the battle. All was going badly, and Seda had nearly given up hope, until an old, hooded man approached him. He offered great power, but he needed some of Seda's own blood. Desperately, Seda cut himself and gave him all the blood he needed. The man mixed his own with Seda's, and a frightening power was born inside of him. Seda, won the war with great ease and returned home to be with Sophia. However, little did he know, that the Sophia he was with was an assassin in disguise, sent to kill him. The true Sophia was killed by the assassin when she took a blow that was meant for Seda, causing Seda to get angry and kill the assassin. Due to the death of Sophia, Seda was heartbroken, which caused the birth of the Dark Genie. Deeply regretful for his decisions, Seda fell into depression, until he found out about the Atlamillia, a legendary jewel that contained powers that could defeat the Dark Genie. Using a forbidden spell, Seda traveled 400 years forth in time to find and use the Atlamillia, to undo his mistakes. However, when Seda encountered Toan, the keeper of the Atlamillia, and fought him under the Genie's control, he realized that Toan was the only one who could use the Atlamillia. However, this didn't stop him from trying to defeat the Genie. When Toan made it to Dark Heaven Castle, Seda approached him and explained his story, telling Toan that he was the only one who could defeat the Genie. When the Genie tried to completely possess Seda, Seda made the ultimate sacrifice, killing himself after fighting off the Genie's power to open the way to the Gallery of Time for Toan. Before he dies, Seda tells Toan to travel back in time and defeat the Genie in his time, to remake history and stop the Genie from ever existing. However, even though he travels back in time, Toan is unable to stop the Genie from being created, as he was incapable of stopping Sophia's death. In Seda's sorrow, he again created the Genie, but after a lengthy battle, Toan and his allies defeated it. After defeating the Genie, Toan used the Atlamillia's power to bring Sophia back to life, erasing Seda's pain and remaking history. Afterwards, Seda vows that he will make his land a great place. Personality Seda is normally kind, noble, devoted, relentless, determined, very selfless, and a fair judge of character. However, once the Dark Genie's power takes control of his consciousness, as it sometimes does, he becomes sadistic, cruel, ruthless, and very pleasant in an extremely icy way. Appearance Seda has silver, short hair. He has small, black eyes and, as the king of the East, wears a royal red coat with golden frills upon it, also embedded with rubies. He wears a golden headband with rubies, as well. When he travels to the past, he wears a black top that only covers the top of his chest that has jewels on it, along with blue-white pants, elbow-length gauntlets, and shin-high black boots. From his appearance it is rumored that he is King Raybrandt from Dark Cloud 2, for not even do they look the same, but also the room that he was murdered is the same room that Sophia was murdered in and the Dark Genie had the battle with Toan. That would make him Monica's father, thus showing the link between the two games. This would set the second game approximately 500 years before the first one since Seda's reign was 400 years in the past and the Dark Cloud 2 is set 100 years before the time of Monica and her father's reign. For more on this theory, see the speculation page Dark Cloud History. Weapons and Abilities Seda, as king of his land and captain of the army, is a skilled and experienced swordsman, capable of defeating Toan in battle quite easily during their Duel, even though Toan was an incredibly skilled swordsman himself. He uses an enormous sword, which is passed to Monica in Dark Cloud 2, and is apparently called the Holy Daedalus Blade. In addition to his swordplay skills, Seda also boasts unspeakable magic power. Although the extent of this is unknown, since it gave birth to the Dark Genie and let Seda single-handedly wipe out the army of the West, it must be quite amazing. Trivia *Due to the use of time-travel, Seda has a striking resemblance to a young man who also travels back and forth through time by thrusting the Sword of Evil's Bane. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Characters